marvelpuzzlequestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares (Dark Avengers)
The God of War, Ares mastery of combat operations is unparalleled. His violent nature and appetite for warfare make him a controversial figure. His alliance with the Dark Avengers put him in direct conflict the world's greatest heroes. Powers 'Onslaught' Power Cost: 7 Green AP Ares charges into battle, seething with fury. He channels his rage into one mighty blow, depleting the team's green AP and doing 14 damage for each. His warmongering incites the enemy, granting them 1 green AP for every 2 consumed. Level Upgrades: Level 2: 19 Damage for each Green AP Level 3: Minimum Green AP cost reduced to 6. Level 4: 24 damage for each Green AP. Level 5: Minimum Green AP cost reduced to 5. At Max Level: 3 covers: Deals 207 damage. 4 covers: Deals 207 damage. 5 covers: Deals 207 damage. 'Rampage' Power Cost: Red 10 AP Brutal combat drives Ares into a reckless frenzy. Swinging his axe in huge violent arcs, he cleaves the enemy team for 50 damage, or 100 if he is below 20% of his max health. Level Upgrades: Level 2: 68 Damage or 135 if Ares is below 20% of his max health. Level 3: 135 damage if Ares is below 25% of max health. Level 4: 85 damage or 170 if Ares is below 25% of max health. Level 5: 170 damage if Ares is below 30% of max health. At Max Level: 3 covers: Cleaves the enemy team for 601 damage, or 1202 if he is below 25% of his max health. 4 covers: Cleaves the enemy team for 757 damage, or 1513 if he is below 25% of his max health. 5 covers: Cleaves the enemy team for 757 damage, or 1513 if he is below 30% of his max health. 'Sunder' Power Cost: Yellow 10 AP Ares sacrifices his body to strike a crippling blow. deals 150 damage to the enemy and 100 to himself. It takes time for Ares to recover, converting a random basic color tile to a 3 turn countdown tile that does 50 damage and heals him for 63. Level Upgrades: Level 2: deals 225 base damage. Level 3: Increases Countdown tile healing to 82. Level 4: Increases Countdown tile damage to 75. Level 5: Reduces Countdown to 2. At Max Level: 2-5 covers: Deals 2003 damage to the enemy and 890 to himself. 3 covers: 3 turn Countdown tile deals 445 damage and heals him for 723. 4 covers: 3 turn Countdown tile deals 668 damage and heals him for 723. 5 covers: 2 turn Countdown tile deals 668 damage and heals him for 723. Note: If a computer-controlled Ares casts Sunder and dies from it, the countdown tile is still created. This is a bug. The tile will damage the opposing party when it goes off, but not heal anyone. Notes *First was available as reward on The Hunt event. Best Build What do you think the best build for Ares (Dark Avengers) is? 3/5/5 5/3/5 5/5/3 5/4/4 4/5/4 4/4/5 Level See Also Gallery Recruit Ares Dark Avengers.png|Ares (Dark Avengers) Recruit Enemy Ares (Dark Avengers).png|Ares (Dark Avengers) Enemy Photo Dialogue Ares (Dark Avengers).png|Storyboard Cutscene Ares (Dark Avengers) Onslaught.png|Onslaught Ares (Dark Avengers) Rampage.png|Rampage Ares (Dark Avengers) Sunder.png|Sunder Category:Dark Avengers